Heridas
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: La historia se remonta a la infancia de Byakuya, cuando su abuelo el legendario Genrei vivía, como fue su niñez, el desarrollo de su potencial, su compromiso con otra mujer y como se enamoro de Hisana
1. Chapter 1

**HERIDAS**

PRÓLOGO: CASAS NOBLES

En todos lugares existen clases sociales, parece una utopía un mundo donde todos seamos iguales, donde no existan desigualdades, donde todos podamos vivir en perfecta armonía, aun después de la muerte seguirán existiendo.

La sociedad de Almas no es tan diferente en este sentido, nobles, shinigamis aquellos que habitan el Rukongai donde la miseria es poca en los primeros niveles pero aumenta conforme al nivel que se visite, el último nivel es realmente inevitable, y las Casas Nobles las cuales organiza a las pequeñas noblezas bajo su mandato, obtener beneficios, existen ciertas tradiciones entre los nobles los matrimonios arreglados, son aquellos que los padres deciden y pueden tener beneficios para ambas partes, celebran el compromiso de sus primogénitos, el amor queda en último plano, los nobles deben pensar fríamente, su matrimonio había sido decidido desde que ambos nacieran, muy niños tal vez, lo más extraordinario es que su matrimonio el de un noble fuera por amor.

En la sociedad de Almas existen Cinco Casas Nobles, en donde en cada generación una persona se convierte en su cabeza y busca que su Casa sea la mejor de todas, las cuales son reconocidas por su excelente desempeño dentro del Gotei 13 y por su poder económico y distinción, los Kuchiki son una de las Cinco Casas Nobles de la Sociedad de Almas, siendo su cabeza Ginrei de la 27 generación y Capitán de la 6ta División, reconocido y admirando por la mayoría de los shinimagis, un gran estratega, su escuadrón esta orgulloso de pertenece a el, su teniente es Ryuuga Kuchiki hijo del mismo un hombre callado y solitario, su próximo heredero será Kuchiki Byakuya hijo de Ryuuga, un joven arrogante y jovial, muy aplicado en sus estudios, su destino estaba trazado desde su nacimiento, próximo a graduarse del cual se esperan grandes cosas.

Ginrei compitió contra Azuma Yunoki, actual líder de la casa Azuma una de las Cinco Casas Nobles en de la 26 generación para volverse capitán de 6ta División, se enfrentaron a duelo, Ginrei derroto Yunoki invocando su bankai, Yunoki no lo había logrando obtenerlo todavía, Yunoki deja el Gotei 13 utilizando las influencias de su Casa, dedicándose al cuidado de los Azuma. Sus hijos murieron y solamente le sobrevivieron sus nietos, su heredo es Luva es un joven Shinigami perteneciente al Instituto de Desarrollo Tecnológico un joven prodigio dentro del ramo, su segundo heredero es Ren un estudiante de la Academia, próximo a graduarse un joven prodigio, la tercera en la línea de sucesión es Azuma Ryoko una joven de extraordinaria bellaza estudiante de la academia de shinigamis estudiante regular y Mayabi una pequeña.

La Casa Noble Shiba, su cabeza es Asuza Shiba de la generación 27, Teniente de la 9va división, una mujer alegre y despreocupada, su cabello es corto, rebelde color negro, tiene un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo, a pesar de las criticas de cómo acepto ese lugar inferior ella lo tomo con agrado.

Tiene tres hijos, su marido murió en cuando combatían contra un menos grande, y gusta de ser una shiniganmi, es madre Shiba Kaien, miembro de la 13ma División, de cabello largo y despeinado, Kakuuku encargada de administrar el negocio familiar y el pequeño Ganju se la pasa paseando en jabalís y es un revoltoso de primera,.

Al igual que su madre Kaien no le importaban los títulos y prefería ser un miembro ordinario de su diversión le gusta enfrentarse a la acción directamente, se parece mucho en su manera de ser de su madre, actualmente es novio de otro miembro de la división Miyako, se convertirá en el heredero de su Clan.

La Casa Noble Shihoin su cabeza es Yoruchi, la primera mujer en 22 generaciones, ella es muy diferente a los otros nobles, desenfada y burlona, es la Comandante Suprema del Cuerpo de Agentes Secretos y Capitana de la Segunda División, le divierte jugar con Kuchiki Byakuya que no duda en retarla para demostrar que su shupo es el mejor.

Ingreso a su guardia personal una hábil niña del clan Fong, su nombre es Soi, la cual se esfuerza siempre para poder proteger a su señora, la admira, la idolatra, tiene un pequeño gato de peluche y uno de sus amigos es el tercer oficial Kisuke Urahara, quien es un brillante científico que se encuentra desperdiciado ya que el es quien cuida de la prisión donde se encuentran aquellos que son considerados los más peligrosos, para la Sociedad de Almas.

La Casa Noble Eros, poco se sabe de esta casa, siempre ha estado involucrada en la Guardia Real, que se encargan de proteger al Rey, la mayoría e sus miembros nacen con habilidades especiales, que son admiradas y son entrenados desde niños, tienen nula interacción con otras casas o sociedad en general, se mantienen en un hermetismo total.

Lo único que se supo fue el nombre de Ishin, en los registros de nacimientos que se tienen en la base de datos, han pasado varias décadas de esto, ese nombre se volvió escuchar en la graduación de la academia un prometedor shinigami, no quedan fotos algunas, solamente un maestro dijo ese nombre y no quiso dar más datos.

Las Cinco Casas Ancestrales Nobles, son parte de la aristocracia, a su vez pequeños clanes se unen a ellas, para lograr un balance de poder, que si solamente una casa lo tuviera sería imposible.

No debes deshonrar a tu clan, debes darle honor y gloria, debes mantener las tradiciones, la nobleza se debe comportar con el más alto rigor en sus acciones, pulcritud, arrogancia, elegancia siempre firmes, no se les permiten los errores o quedarían marcados para siempre.

_**Hace tiempo **_

La mansión principal de los Kuchiki estaba ricamente engalanada, se esperaba recibir a unos invitados, Genirei Kuchiki su cabello negro corto, sus ojos violetas y piel blanca, se encontraba en el salón principal, sentando a su lado se encontraba su esposa una mujer de mirada dulce y rubios cabellos, ojos negros, detrás de ellos se mostraba un hombre alto, con un parche en un ojo, varias heridas en el rostro, de piel morena, y cabello corto rubio, su nombre era Ryuuga Kuchiki padre de Byakuya, el encargado de los negocios de la familia, y Teniente de la División.

Uno niño de cabello negro y ojos de mismo color unos 5 años humanos reflejaba, estaba sentando al lado de su abuelo, mientras, otros miembros del Clan se encontraban dispuestos a los lados izquierdo y derecho, las puertas se abrieron y mostraron

Un gran cortejo de personas llevaban banderas con el escudo de los Azuma, un hombre vestido de negro, su cabello largo morado, sujetado con una cintilla de oro, sus ojos color miel, su vestimenta era un Kimono gris, de su mano iba una niña de cabello rubio, piel morena clara y ojos miel, vestida al igual que el hombre.

-Bienvenidos sean Azuma.-dijo Genrei hizo una señal Ryuuga, el cual ordenaba que fueran colocados los asientos, dispuestos según la jerarquía.-Deseamos que su estancia sea completamente placentera.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad Kuchiki.-responde Yunoki Azuma, tomaron asientos, dispuesto al frente de ellos, su corte era precedida por él, algunos miembros de las pequeñas casas nobles que se pusieron bajo su mando, vestidos de un gris claro.

-¿No tuvieron contratiempos en vuestro camino?-pregunto Genrei, uno de los shinigamis más admirados, la ceremonia del te comenzó, el te era preparado por la niña de los Azuma, le era ayudada por otras tres jóvenes del cortejo.

-En lo absoluto, el día se nos mostró perfecto.-afirmo, asintieron el resto cuando su líder lo dijo.-Hemos recibido su petición con sorpresa

-Nos causan sorpresas sus palabras, Azuma, pero degustemos del te, que han preparado, hablemos al terminar sobre el asunto que nos competen, sería una descortesía para esta bella señorita que no apreciemos su esfuerzo.-expreso el hombre, cuando recibió el te.-Gracias hermosa señorita.

-Estas en lo correcto Kuchiki.-responde Azuma, bebió un poco de te, lo dejo de lado, saco su flauta y comenzó a ser armonizada la ceremonia por varias flautas que eran tocadas al mismo tiempo y que producían un sonido melodioso.

La joven les entrego a cada uno, con una tranquilidad, todos degustaron el te, mientras los líderes se retiraron unos momentos, la niña permaneció rígida, sobre su asiento, esperando a que degustaran el te.

-Sigan tocando, ha llegado el momento.-ordeno Azuma, la flauta fue enfundad, habían parado por un momento, pero continuaron al orden.

-Disfruten.-expreso Kuchiki, parándose, era el momento para comenzar los acuerdos.

El ambiente era por lo más estático, todos de gustaban el te y la música, se escucho correr la puerta, habían salido de aquel lugar, caminaron rumbo a los jardines, una negociación pronto comenzaría, Azuma fue el que comenzó con la conversación:

-¿Kuchiki vuestro heredero es aquel joven? Se parece a vuestra persona, más que a su señor padre, el cual nunca ha podido dejar de ser tu sombra, tu nombre aun posee un gran peso, aunque no entiendo la razón, admiran a un hombre que carece de mayores meritos que matar hollows-pregunto Azuma mientras esperaba la respuesta, saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, puso una sonrisa, mientras disfrutaba del viento, como mecía las hojas de los árboles en aquel jardín.-Es interesante ver a las nuevas generaciones, que comienzan el camino.

-Si, es Byakuya, es hermosa vuestra nieta, ¿Ha sido educada cómo corresponde? Digna de ser la esposa de nuestro heredero, como tanto se ha dicho y proclamado por tantos, ¿Pensaba que te gusta ese entretenimiento? Tu mismo deseabas hacerlo para toda la vida-pregunto inquisitoriamente Kuchiki, camino unos cuantos pasos hasta quedo al lado suyo.-Pero dejemos de hablar de nosotros, ellos continuara con nuestros legados.

-Sueños ilusos de juventud.-responde el hombre, con una serenidad, sus labios se abrieron y dijeron.

-Los sueños son los que usan los jóvenes para poder.-expreso el hombre mientras vieron los pétalos de las flores caer.-Dar todo de si.

-Los sueños no siempre son los mejores.-agrego el hombre de cabello morado.-Por que el hombre cree que todo es posible, pero la realidad es otra.

-La amargura es un don de tu familia.-dijo burlón el hombre, en verdad daba risa como era pesimista.-No se por eso me divertía tanto contigo, tu sonrisa siempre puesta, tu amabilidad para todas, todos se decían ser tus amigos, los hacías confiar en ti, pero a nadie lo aceptabas.

-Tu eras el serio y belicoso, el gran estratega que conducían a su equipos a la victoria.-recordó como fue su vida en la academia.-Eras el hombre con más potencial para convertirte en un hombre de gran carrera, pero pésimo sentido en el arte, nadie se atrevía acercarse a ti pero eras admirado, un payaso.

-¿Los años no nos cambian?-pregunto Genrei.-Parecemos un par de mocosos, recordando nuestra juventud, en lugar de ser los jefes.

-Algo molesto pero cierto, respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta, la educación impartida por este Clan es la mejor.-sonriente le responde, observaba de manera tranquila, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios.-Los Azuma somos la mejor Casa Noble, educación por encima del nivel de otras Casas, jamás ha caído una mancha sobre nosotros, por eso desean emparentar con nosotros, piensan que somos su mejor triunfo y pueden destruirse entre ellos para obtener la joya de la corona, para sus pretensiones.-rió antes sus palabras con un total estoicismo.

-Le complace Azuma ir escuchando propuestas para ver cual le retribuye mejores beneficios al unir a su nieta.-respondió Genrei, rió ante las palabras se huésped.-Manipulador como siempre Yunoki, no has cambiando nada a través de los siglos te sirves de su nietos para obtener los mayores beneficios para tu clan, lo mismo pasado hace dos siglos con sus hijos, tal como haces con todos los que te rodean, no temes utilizar por tu propio beneficio.

-No haces lo mismo tu, no hemos soportado desde antes de ingresar a la academia aun cuando apenas se comenzaba a formar y pocos eran sus miembros, aun a pesar de ser nobles esperaban que se formara una amistad política, no podemos mantener la falsa idea de perfección y control que tenemos inculcada como un dogma.-apago el cigarro y arrojo la colilla al jardín.- Nuestra rivalidad siempre se ha visto, me enerva tu maldito rostro, te has atrevido a llamarme, para conseguir una esposa que sea capaz de soportar a tu mocoso maleducado, engreído, soberbio tal y como tu has investigado a mi nieta yo lo he hecho con tu nieto, ¿Por qué tu hijo no es quien se convierte en tu sucesor?-le respondió mirando con ironía.-¿Se te acabaron las candidatas? Aun queda la hija menor de los Shiba, las hijas de los Ukitake, la hija de los Fong.

-No nos queda otra opción, todos los otros nobles no son lo que deseas y no es lo que deseo yo, Byakuya y Ryoko han nacido para estar juntos.-le responde, aun hay un motivo que ninguno de los expresan pero ambos los saben, el filo de dos armas.-Lo has sabido.

-Tienes razón, ¿Qué ofreces por aceptar que mi nieta se case con tu nieto?-pregunto Azuma, tranquilizando y volviendo a su amabilidad de siempre.-Ha llegado el momento de negociar.

-El control de comercio de telas, el libre transito de tus productos si mayores especificaciones, lo cual podemos hacerlo, los Azuma se encarga de la industria minera y comercio de telas, pero podemos ayudarlos a que sean los únicos, eliminando a sus rivales.-respondió.-A cambio cuando ella se case, pertenecerá completamente a nuestra familia y tu no influirás para nada, solamente la visitarás una vez al año.

-Si no acepto, tendría que buscar otro candidato, para hacer el compromiso, o imponer alguien de baja categoría.-responde Yunoki.-Me ofreces esto, por que es la tercera en sucesión y esto la beneficiaría viendo que su futuro esta asegurado, no has escogido a otra, puesto que se convirtieron en cabeza de su familia y no podrías manipularla, o son de nobleza baja.

-Tu nieta, nunca se convertirá en heredera de ustedes, es una buena propuesta que te hago, hermosas joyas, posición social más que envidiable, un esposo único, se convertirá en un hombre muy apuesto, eso a las mujeres le complace.-expreso Genrei con seguridad.-Byakuya obtiene una esposa de cuna noble y que entiende cual será su posición, que sepa realmente cual es su lugar y no tenga aspiraciones tontas

Byakuya se encontraba esperando la resolución el sabía a la perfección que este encuentro era para encontrarle esposa, que tontería era eso, pero era la tradición, ser el futuro de Kuchiki, a el le interesaba más volverse capitán de la División 16 demostrar que era mejor que su abuelo.

Vio a la niña era bonita, él nunca iba a peder la razón por una mujer, no siempre sabría controlarse, su padre se encontraba al lado de su madre, era un hombre de altos principios, siempre correcto, respectando las normas, el matrimonio de sus padres, también había si dispuesto por su abuelo, su madre estaba degustando el te y conversaba con una de las mujeres de la Casa Azuma.

-Vas a ser mi esposa.-dijo el niño.

-Al parecer si.-respondió la niña.

-Mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya.-expreso el niño.

-El mió es Azuma Ryoko.-contesto.

-Entonces nos vamos a casar y estaremos juntos para toda la vida, espero que sepas pelear, no quiero pasármela dándote besos.-dice Byakuya, los dos estaban sentados frente a frente.

-Si se pelear.-responde la niña, se para ignorándolo, los dos lideres entran a la habitación, la niña corre y abraza a su abuelo, Yunoki le da un beso en la mejilla inclinándose y la toma en brazos.

Ella se le tiñó las mejillas de rojo, adoraba a su abuelo, era tan hermoso, tan varonil, ta educado, tan perfecto, Genrei se sorprendió del comportamiento de Yunoki, se inclino ante ella, la tomo en sus brazos, le sonreía con sinceridad sin falsas poses.

-Genrei-sama, ¿Me voy a casar con eso?-pregunto el niño, con dudas.-Es rara, se puso roja al abrazarlo.-

-Si, lo tienes que hacer.-le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Padre no puede hacer nada al respecto?-pregunto el pequeño esta vez a su padre.

-No, acepta como un hombre la decisión.-le dijo de manera solemne, coloco su mano en su cabeza.-Eres un Kuchiki, tienes que aceptar tu deber.

-Yo quiero una esposa que sepa palear y que no nada más se quiera que me la pase con ella consintiéndola y diciendo cosas dulces.-el niño afirmaba todo lo que decía.-Que le guste ir a explorar, que no tenga miedo a la sangre.

-¿Byakuya? A mi me parece que estas pidiendo un amigo, no una esposa.-Genrei, le dio otras palmaditas.-Cuando tengas la edad comprenderás, que una esposa es algo diferente a un amigo.

-…-Ryuuga no dijo nada, en su interior sonrió.

El no entendió a que se refería su abuelo, simplemente él estaba interesado en formar parte del Gotei 13, superar a su abuelo y padre, convertirse en el mejor shinigami, superar a su abuelo y padre, demostrar que era el mejor.

-Familia Azuma nos convertiremos en familia, pueden disponer de sus habitaciones, la se les avisara cuando este servida la cena.-Yunoki lo vio despectivo, mientras Genrei le dio igual la reacción de Azuma, ya había obtenido lo que deseaba, una vida perfecta para su nieto, todo estaba adecuándose para cuando se retirara, su hijo padecía una enfermedad que mermaba cada vez más su existencia, dejándolo imposibilitado para ejercer el puesto.

Los Kuchiki no dejaban nada al destino, él mismo se encargaría del entrenamiento de Byakuya, ingresaría al Gotei 13 se convertiría en el Capitán de la 6ta División, se casaría, se convertiría en la Cabeza de los Kuchiki cuidaría de que se perpetuara y se cumplan las reglas, todo trazado y planeado.

Su hijo se convertiría en el Capitán de su División, ya había logrado desde hace años hacer su bankai era una de las maneras de convertirse en Capitán, manejaría los negocios y prepararía Byakuya para tomar las riendas de la familia, su hijo había aceptado sin ningún tiempo de cuestionamiento.

El ingresaría a la División Cero, esa parte la omitió, Byakuya, le hablaba a Yunoki, esto comenzaría hacer un problema.

-Azuma-sama ¿Usted por qué no es Capitán de alguna división?-pregunto Byakuya, parándose aun lado del hombre, aun tenía la niña en brazos.

-…-Yunoki no respondió, ese mocoso irrespetuoso si estuviera bajo su cuidado hablar demás le hubiera causado un castigo ejemplar.

Genrei estaba a punto de estallar en risa, Ryoko se bajo de los brazos de su abuelo y le dio un punta pie en la espinilla.

-Byakuya idiota, como te atreves hablarle a Azuma-sama de esa manera.-le reprocha Ryoko, Byakuya le da un zape, ella le jala el cabello.

-Ryoko tonta.-le responde con un golpe en la espalda, comenzaron a correr.

Todos los presentes se debatían entre acallar la pelea de los niños que se llevaba acabado, por pena de que el otro clan viera que la educación no era tan "estricta" pero por otra parte era divertido ver a los dos niños peleando.

Aligerando la tensión que siempre había existido en ese tipo de reuniones, donde todo debería ser perfecto.

-Los conduciremos a sus habitaciones, mañana iniciarán los preparativos para la fiesta compromiso ha celebrarse en una semana.-expresaron, fueron conducidos a sus habitaciones los niños seguían peleando, fueron distribuidos en una sola ala todos, estaban sorprendidos.

-Estabas tan seguro de que aceptaríamos esto.-responde Yunoki, al ver todo el desplegué.

-Por su puesto.-le respondió, volteando a verlo, el otro estaba enfadado.-Deseas ver la ropa que utilizaran.

-No, por que nosotros seremos quien la confeccionaremos.-le dice tranquilo, acercándose, quedando frente a frente, con su flauta en la mano, Genrei le golpeo la muñeca, Azuma le miro y no exclamo.-No se te ocurra tocarla.

-Pero es inservible.-respondió el moreno

Los niños se cansaron después de un buen rato, se fueron al jardín, uno los sirvientes se les acerco.

-Kuchiki-san tiene que ir a su práctica con espada.-expreso el sirviente, ofreciendo una sonrisa a la pequeña niña, junto con unos cuantos dulces.

-Acompáñame a ver si aprendes algo.-le ordeno a la niña.

-No voy a ir contigo grosero.-le saca la lengua la niña.-Se queda parada en medio del jardín.

-Vas a ir, tú vas a ser mi esposa y harás lo que yo te diga.-la jala y se la lleva, no iba a permitir que esa niña hiciera lo que quisiera, Genrei Kuchiki partió rumbo a su División, estos momentos de paz siempre precedían a la desgracia, la inactividad de todo el Gotei le causaba una molestia.

Miembros de su División lo esperaba en la puerta, partirían, sus miembros guardaban un profundo respecto por su líder.

-Tenemos que entregarle un informe de suma importancia.-dice el Tercer oficial, que se inclino ante su Taicho.-Hollow se han comenzando a triplicar sus ataques a los humanos, pareciera que es una plaga.

-Entrégame el informe.-le entregan el reporte, lo que esperaba desde hace tiempo, después de la paz llega la tormenta, leía detalladamente domo habían sido los ataques a los humanos de karakura, desaparición de shinigamis, que resguardaban la zona, ni si quiera un reporte de pedir refuerzos de parte de ellos, pareciera que se los hubiera tragado la tierra, sus nombres estaban en aquella lista de una solo hoja.

¿Por qué no se había convocado a una reunión de capitanes? Y solamente a él le entregaban el informe, no querían hacer gran alboroto, él se tendría que encargar de todo, sin preguntar nada más, nadie tiene que enterarse.

-Antes de llegue hacerse un funeral de almas, desperece la señal y al final solamente encontramos los aparatos destrozados, no hay sangre, ni pedazos de ropa, solamente señales de batalla.-dijo el tercer oficial.

-Iremos a inspeccionar la zona.-dijo el hombre.-Pidan que sean abiertas las puertas al mundo humano, iremos solamente usted y yo.

-Si taicho.-responde el hombre.

_**CLAN SHIBA**_

Ubicada en la parte más alejada del Seretei, un amplio campo rodeaba las casas de los Shiba, la Casa Principal estaba rodeada de guardias, grandes callones era pulidos al sol, un fuerte grito de horro hizo que a todos les pusiera la piel de gallina.

-GANJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.-gritaba Asuza, mientras su hijo corría desesperado, la mujer portaba el uniforme de shinigami su cabello lucía totalmente desarreglado.

-Mama juro que nunca más me meteré en problemas, ni quebrare jarrones de valor incalculable para nuestra familia.-suplicaba el pequeño travieso de cabello negro, corría junto con bebe jabalí en brazos.

La teniente shinigami, perseguía a su hijo por todo lo largo y ancho de su casa, lo atrapo, mientras su hermana se encontraba hablando con Yoruchi sentadas tomando el te en su habitación.

-¿Tú hermano otra vez hizo enojar a tu madre?-pregunto la Capitana una mujer de piel morena, cabello largo y sujetado por una cola de cabello, era la única familia entre las Casas Nobles que se comportaba como tal, se aspiraba calor de hogar, fuera de las reglas.

-Si, ¿Yoruchi? No tendrías que estar trabajando en lugar de venir aquí a tomar te, compadezco a su pobre teniente.-dijo burlona, la mujer morena, con una exuberantes pechos, de piel blanca, cabello negro despeinado, soltó la carcajada, ambas se rieron.-Eres una desvergonzada.

-Somos dijo la otra.-rió la morena, el ruido ceso.

-Ya terminaron era científico loco y tu la construcción de aquel extraño lugar ¿No es así? Cada vez te escapas más seguido.-dijo la joven, mientras interrogaba a su amiga-¿Cuándo me llevarás?

-No sabía que fueras tan buena investigando.-le salta encima, sentada sobre su vientre, mientras le alborota el cabello.-Eres una niña muy curiosa.

-Así.-la voltea, rodando en el piso.- ¿Cuándo iremos?

-Derrótame.-comenzaron a correr por la habitación, varias veces rodaban por los tapetes, a lanzarse cosas

Asuza la mujer de cabello corto a los hombros, usaba el uniforme de shinigami, en su pecho colgaba un relicario, había atrapado ya su hijo más pequeño, lo tenía amarrado en una silla, con una mano marcado en su cara, todos estaban acostumbrados a estas situaciones, sonrieran los Shiba era una familia como cualquier otra, se querían y apreciaban, sabía reír, sabían llorar y sobre todo sabían protegerse.

-Madre me retiro.-dijo Kaien Shiba, que iba rumbo a la reunión con su División.-Nos mando reunir el Taicho.

-Esta bien Kaien, ten cuidado, saluda a Miyako de mi parte, traerla a cenar cuando puedan, cocinare una rica cena.-le da un beso en la mejilla, para la mujer era uno de sus mayores orgullos que su hijo mayor, y un coscorrón a su hermano y le susurro.

-Pero mama…cocinas del asco.-recibe un coscorrón, y Kaien mueve la cabeza en señal de negación.

-No la hagas enojar tanto, o terminarás la próxima vez en lo alto del cañón, nadie te podrá salvar de lo que pasará después, te envira a la academia donde hacen señoritos, te volverás fino y educado.-y se fue, a fuera lo esperaba una mujer de cabello largo, usaba un moño para sujetar su cabello en una coleta, y se fueron.

-¿Cómo esta la teniente Asusa?-pregunto al hombre mientras le tomaba de la mano corrieron rumbo a su División.

-Muy bien, otra vez regañando a mi hermano, lo de costumbre, quiere que cenemos con ella.-le dio un beso en la frente, mientras abrían las puertas, para entrar a la base de su División, fueron recibidos por Ukitake-Taicho

-Será un honor poder cenar con tu madre.-le responde estaba feliz de que la madre su novio la aceptará.

Sentando por primera vez desde hace años, con una mejoría impresionante en su salud, todos estaba agradecidos por esto, ya que la salud del capitán era muy mala, comenzó hablar.

-Nos toca llevar a acabo una expedición al hueco del mundo, para obtener muestras para el Instituto de Desarrollo Tecnológico , no es nuestro trabajo, pero es una orden directa de Consejo, seremos un grupo de 30 personas, los que ingresaremos el primer día el segundo será de otras treinta personas y el último también de 30.-daba las ordenes y todos escuchaban y prestaban atención.-Tenemos que extremar seguridad, puede parecerles exagerados, pero los hechos suscitados con anterioridad nos demuestran que no debemos confiar, menos en un territorio que no sabemos que secretos guarde.

-Si capitán.-respondieron.

-El primer grupo esta conformado por las siguientes personas.-empezó a nombrarlas, fueron asintiendo y recibieron un bulto, que contendría lo único que podrían llevar.-Tsukimori Miyako y Kaien Shiba, ellos conforma el primer grupo, el segundo grupo llevará.

Se fueron a sus respectivas posiciones a prepararse para el viaje que se realizará, cada División le corresponde se participe de un deber, en la 9na División se encontraba una mujer escuchando un mensaje, dispuso a buscar a su Capitán, el cual estaba en los tejados dormido.

-Buenos días teniente Shiba.-saludaban los miembros de la División, ella les respondía el saludo, otra vez su capitán estaba perdido, estubo buscando por un largo tiempo hasta que lo encontró dormido sobre el tejado.

El capitán de cabello castillo, sus ojos eran cubiertos por una revista, la mujer se acerco y le dio una patada en el vientre.

-Capitán.-la mujer le reprendió.-No debería esta durmiendo, hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Eh eres tu Asu-chan.-le dice sonriéndole a pesar de el golpe recibido, la jala y hace caer sobre sus brazos.

-Capitán, ¿Qué demonios cree que esa haciendo?-le cuestiono la mujer, el hombre le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto tu hijo, con forme tus golpes puedo sentir como estas, es capaz de cuidarse el solo, todo lo que tiene lo ha logrado solo.-le responde dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Ya ha dejado de ser un niño que estaba aprendiendo de ti, ahora el demuestra su propio valor.

-Si…se parece mucho a su padre.-le dijo más tranquila.-El logrará salir adelante, gracias.

-Deberías preocuparte más por ti por se feliz.-le expreso, acariciándole la mejilla, ella estaba más tranquila, ella aspiro su aroma y sonrió con tristeza.-Vivamos nuestro propio cuento de hadas, sea feliz conmigo, permíteme mostrarte un mundo brillante, alejado de todas las preocupaciones que tienes, tus hijos ya son grandes y tu mereces ser feliz, tu eres la persona que amo, a la que deseo entregarle mi corazón para siempre.

-Los cuentos de hadas no existen, no para mí, no para nosotros.-acepto ese beso en los labios, su sabor sabia…-No digas que soy la única.-Kyoraku iba a replicar, ella se aferro a sus brazos, pocas veces podía hacerlo.-Tus labios saben a otras mujeres.

-¿Lo sabes? Yo que pensaba que era el mejor maestro de la mentira.-expreso el hombre con un cinismo en las palabras, ella no expreso nada más se quedaba tranquila en sus brazos

Una niña caía sobre el pasto verde, a escasos metros cercas de ellos, estaba toda ensangrentada su cabello negro se veía opaco, al parecer la estuvieron persiguiendo, un shinigami varón dio un grito.

-Rukia…-fue todo lo que dijo.

Notas finales: Mi primer fic de Bleach, nada me pertenece, solamente tomo prestados los personajes para elaborar esta historia.

Azuma Yunoki pertenece a la Corda D Oro, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO I OBSCURIDAD**

El alboroto que se comenzó a suscitar dentro de aquel recinto, hizo que el capitán y la teniente fueran a ver que sucedía, aproximadamente cinco shinigamis del escuadrón ya se encontraban rodeando el cuerpo ensangrentado, uno de ellos volteo el cuerpo y se dieron cuenta que era una niña que se veía aproximadamente cuatro años humanos, trataron de hacerla volver en si, en su cuerpo se reflejaban las heridas de ataques de un hollow.

-Rukia…Rukia.-pronuncia con sus últimos alientos la pequeña niña, antes de caer inconciente, la mujer la abrazo y la puso sobre su regazo, apenas respiraba, era un milagro que aun pudiera hacerlo.

-La niña no esta muerta, pero ocupa atención de urgencia, sino lo más probable es que no pase la noche.-expresó el capitán, se inclino y observó detenidamente el cuerpo de la pequeña, la cual presentaba heridas, se salvo por un milagro de ese ataque, tendrían que ver los rastros y saber ¿ Cómo entro al sector?, en sus manos se encontraba un pequeño bulto de piel negra que tenía en su interior una esfera, o al menos esa era la figura que se podría apreciar.-Pidan a la cuarta División que venga uno de sus miembros, la razón atender aun herido de nuestra división en una practica de entrenamiento.

-Si capitán.-responde uno de los shinigamis y parten a cumplir con lo que les fue recorrido.

-Esto es sumamente extraño.-dice Asusa, la cual tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña y caminaba con rumbo a los sectores de dormitorios.-En sus manos tiene una piedra blanca que es imposible de quitársela.

-Teniente elaboré un repote de lo sucedido, mantengan discreción en torno a esto, investiguen con los miembros de otras divisiones, pidan reportes de los ataques de una año a la fecha, informe de lo sucedido ha otros miembros para que ayuden con la investigación.-aceptaron, confiaban en su capitán Kyoraku, llevaron a la niña a un lugar mejor dentro de la División no sería prudente tenerla en ese lugar, él iría a buscar con las personas adecuadas, los ataques en ciertas áreas se estaba incrementando, pequeños incidentes "normales" se suscitaban.

-Si capitán.-Kyoraku, los acompaño a donde se encontraban los cuartos de los miembros de la División, habían aproximadamente diez shinigamis por habitación, las cuales eran amplias, una punzada sintió en su corazón esa noche partiría su hijo a hueco del mundo, un ataque así no deberían provocar mayor preocupación pero actividad anormal presente tanto en su mundo como en el de los humanos, ningún hecho podría tomarse como aislado.

El percatarse de que las Divisiones se reservaban su información, no existía ningún tipo de cooperación, ¿Se pensaba qué esto no era motivo de preocuparse? ¿O podrían resolver estos solos? Podrían convertirse en una bola de nivel que los aplastaría, ella misma lo vivió cuando su marido falleció en una expedición que se realizaba, del grupo no sobrevivió ninguno, nadie pudo regresar con vida, el partencia al 2do escuadrón era el teniente, Riota un hombre en verdad valeroso, su hijo mayor era muy parecido a su padre, tanto físicamente como en su manera de actuar.

Se sentó en los escalones que daban en la entrada de los dormitorios dentro de los dormitorios, esa noche se celebraba décadas del aniversario de la muerte de su esposo, su hijo partiría a otra expedición justo como él, estaba nerviosa e intranquila, puesto que esa expedición le daba muy mala espina, desde hacía algunos días no podía quitarse el presentimiento que algo saldría mal.

-Tienes trabajo que hacer, no puedes detenerte en tus propios pensamiento.-dice el hombre.-Tienes dos días para entregarlo.

-Me retiro capitán.-responde la mujer, el mundo no podría detenerse solamente por que ella se sentía mal, era cruel pero era la verdad.

-Ni un solo día más.-le sentencio, los demás se quedaron en silencio, pocas veces había visto que su capitán le hablará de esa manera a la teniente, se retiro de aquel lugar, solamente quedaban unas horas para que pudiera hablar con su compañero y amigo, vieron como se comenzó a perder cuando la luz del atardecer desaparecía para dar paso a la noche.

El capitán era un hombre que simple vista podría parecer frívolo y mujeriego, por todos era sabida su conducta, pero jamás dejaba que sus sentimientos se antepusieran a su deber como líder, su mejor amigo era Ukitake un hombre que parecía ser su antitesis sereno y reservado.

La investigación comenzaría en ese momento, fue siguiendo un camino sin trazar, al azar, ya que todo parecía impecable, nada de sangre, ni signos de pelea alguna, durante dos horas siguió de esta manera, buscando alguna pista que le ayudará…

CASA SHIBA

La noche comenzó a llegar a la sociedad de almas, Kaien Shiba se encontraba despidiéndose de sus hermanos, le pequeño Ganju se sobaba su cabeza, su hermana le había pegado por haber introducido a su amada jabalí dentro de su dormitorio y roto todo.

-Me tengo que ir, cuida la casa, despídeme de mi madre, todo estará bien.-le decía a su hermana, la cual le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.-le responde.

-Hermano no me dejes con ella, es muy mala.-se quejaba el menor de los Shiba, se puso atrás de su hermano, el mayor le tomo entre sus brazos y lo subió en sus hombros.-Por favor.

-Ya deja en paz a Kaien.-lo quito de sus hombros, Kakuuku le entregaba a su hermano un pequeño bulto, pudo ver una sombra que se acercaba, ella sonrió, estaba vestida con una yukata roja de seda, mostraba sus prominentes atributos.-Vete tienes que irte pronto o partirán sin ti, ya llego tu novia por ti, ya es hora de que nos presentes.

-Regresando del Hueco del Mundo lo haré.-le guiñó el ojo.-Ve preparando todo, por que es probable que tengamos que celebrar una fiesta

-Kaein es hora de irnos.-llegó corriendo Miyako, ella era la encargada de llevar parte del instrumental para recoger muestras, Kaein fue con la mujer para ayudara.-Falta muy poco para partir.

-Adiós cuñada.-gritó la morena, tosió un poco Miyako, Kaien se despide desde lo lejos, en cuestión de una hora partirían al Hueco del Mundo, caminaron hasta la puerta dimensional, la cual sería abierta a las 12 AM, revisión del equipo, que sería llevado, ella sería la encargada de tomar algunas muestras, el capitán Ukitake se encontraba revisando personalmente cada uno de los equipos que sería llevados a la expedición.

Los tratamientos que estaba recibiendo el capitán habían ayudado a que su salud mejorará, tanto que todas las funciones la despeñaba cabalmente, para todos era un verdadero honor trabajar con él.

-Ya están aquí Kaien y Miyako.-les dice al ver que hacen fila para la revisión.-Confió en ustedes para que sea todo un éxito.

-No tiene de que preocuparse conmigo a cargo nada fallará.-dijo muy tranquilo Kein, recibe un zape por parte de la chica.

-Kaien.-le reprende la joven de cabello obscuro, algunos de los presentes se ríen de esto, el la abraza, dándole vueltas en el aire, era una joven pareja de enamorados, aun en estos momentos es necesario unos minutos de diversión.

-Se ha abierto la puerta.-se escucha decir, la mariposa vuela a lo lejos.

-Es hora.-todos están preparados, el primero en caminar es el Ukitake con paso seguro, a su costado iban, la expedición comenzaría …el primer grupo partió, los siguientes, esperarían su turno para hacerlo, la puerta se cerro, se abriría por segunda vez dentro de unas horas.

El Clan Kuchiki

En la Casa Principal del Clan Kuchiki se encontraban en continuos festejos motivos de compromiso de su heredero, comida, bebida, felicitaciones continuas, un hombre de largo cabello morado vestido con una Yukata negra se encontraba sentando en una esquina, con un niña que lucía su cabello en una trenza, una yukata negra, estaba por caer dormida en el regazo de aquel hombre.

-Ryoko no te duermas, aun no es hora.-le llamaba Yunoki al oído, ella estaba muy cansada, una pequeña sombra fue iluminada, su cabello negro a los hombros, su yukata blanca, con el emblema de su clan en su espalda.

-Que esposa tan floja tendré.-dijo Byakuya mordazmente, con una espada de madera atada en su cinturón.-Vamos despierta tenemos que practicar, en una semana es la exhibición de los Capitanes.

-Tú lo has dicho, de los capitanes nosotros ni si quiera hemos sido admitidos en la academia.-responde con sueño la niña, Azuma le da un beso a la niña en la frente, ignorando olímpicamente a Byakuya.-Estoy muy cansada.

-Nosotros haremos una pequeña exhibición, no quiero quedar como un mediocre.-le responde con voz firme, la niña se paro de golpe, y se puso a un lado del moreno, estaba molesta.

-¿Cómo que haremos?-le cuestionó enseguida la niña, viéndolo incrédulamente, Byakuya, tenía meses practicando para la exhibición, su abuelo lo había estado entrenando, suponía que a su prometida también le habían estado entrenando, no creía que se la pasaran solamente tocando la flauta o viendo que ropa ponerse.

Por su parte Yunoki, estaba molesto, sabía de las exhibiciones de los capitanes, a los cuales la elite de la sociedad de almas irían, ya que su invitación y para su familia fue la primera en ser entregada, esperaba que fuera solamente una broma del mocoso maleducado, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a discutir, él se sobo la sienes, alguien le tocó la espalda.

-Sabía que aceptarías el compromiso, por eso desde hace meses esperan el espectáculo de los prometidos.-Genrei le respondió, Yunoki le veía con un odio.- ¿Nos negará el placer el placer de escuchar una de las famosas melodías más hermosas de los Azuma? Son apodados las sirenas, su música es capaz de encantar a las personas a tal grado que se olvidan de quienes son y al final terminan suicidándose ellos mismos.

-Por supuesto que no, será una exhibición que nadie olvidará, sus palabras me halagan pero no son ustedes los Kuchiki quienes sin tocar ningún instrumento hacen que todos estén rendidos a sus pies, sin nadie que se atreva a contrariarlos, el ejemplo perfecto de cómo debe ser un noble, consuegro.-respondió con tranquilidad el hombre, mientras tomaba a su nieta entre sus brazos, para parar la discusión, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, había caído en el chantaje de ese.-Todos estaremos esperándola con ansias, escucharás una melodía realmente hermosa, claro si estas para esas fechas y no tienes que salir a una misión o mueres en ella.

-Te aseguro que no será de esa manera.-responde Genrei, posa una sonrisa en los labios.-Estaré muy complacido de escucharla en primera fila.

-No puedes asegurar el destino, esos pobres shinigamis que desaparecieron, en esa ciudad de los humanos.-le dice acomodándose el cabello, que resplandeció con reflejos.-Después de todo, te toca la misión de ir a esa ciudad, tu solo con algunos hombres, deberían hacerlo

En la entrada del salón se hacía un gran alboroto, una guardia compuesta de catorce personas, todos comenzaron a rodearlos, estaba en perfecta formación para proteger a una sola persona, la cual era líder de la segunda división.

-Buenas noches.-saluda una joven morena, vestida con una exquisita Yutaka blanca, su cabello decorado por dos peinetas, era acompañada por jóvenes vestidos de negro y rostros cubiertos, solamente sus ojos se podían apreciar.-Gracias por invitarnos, sus fiestas tan espléndidas.

-Buenas noches Yoruchi-san, es uno honor recibirla.-responde Genrei.-Disfrute de la fiesta.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Yunoki puso una sonrisa en su labios, le beso la mano de la joven morena, encantador y aristócrata.

-Será un placer, ¿No tiene ningún inconveniente de que haya venido acompañada de un par de amigos?-pregunto la morena con educación, un joven rubio le punzaba una vena en la frente.

-Por supuesto que no, es un placer que nos honren con su presencia.-dice Genrei como buen anfitrión, Yunoki tenía en sus labios una sonrisa, los jóvenes al parecer estaba muy lejos discutiendo.

Uno de ellos era Kisuke Urahara una persona de cabello rubio vestido con una yukata verde esmeralda, se veía un poco cansando lucía una orejas, lucía pálido, su cabello había sido peinado, al parecer no se encontraba cómodo con esa ropa, y la otra era la joven Shiba vestida de rojo, su cabello estaba revuelto, estaba sonriendo, le dio un golpe en la espalda a su amiga, lo cual Azuma no paso desapercibido, ambos esperaron a que fueran presentados por Yoruchi

-Son Kisuke Urahara y Kuukaku Shiba.-el primero se inclino, estaba frente a uno de los generales y líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos, el siguiente era una de las personas más influyentes de la sociedad de almas, la Shiba le dio su mano y las apretó con fuerza, los formalismos para ella no era necesarios.

-Un placer, se invitados a esta celebración.-dijeron ambos, realmente había sido obligados a ir por su amiga.

-Venga a saludar a los prometidos, mi nieta es una jovencita encantadora.-le dice.- ¿Dónde se encuentra Ryoko y Byakuya?-preguntó Yunoki a una joven de cabello gris, ella no supo responderle, esto causo molestia al hombre, el cual mostró una mirada más dura, ella se sintió una punzada en su pecho, estaba molestando a su maestro.

Detestaba a es chiquillo, era la viva imagen de su abuelo cuando era niño, petulante, engreído, nunca conoció a una persona mas repulsiva para que ese hombre, prácticamente lo había obligado aceptar ese matrimonio, ese miserable de Genrei había manipulado todo para hacerlo.

Sabia a la perfección que un matrimonio con cualquier otra familia no le convendría…

-Deben estar divirtiéndose, en un rato los pondremos ver.-expresó Yoruchi, pensó "¿Qué habrá de comer?

* * *

**FE DE ERRATA:,** en esta pequeña parte del fic pondré los errores, dentro del mismo: Nombre correcto de Kuukaku Shiba, disculpen las molestias.


End file.
